


Hair

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Please Forgive me, it's so harsh because i'm so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is constantly touching Emma’s hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: hair   
> Word Count: 102

Emma doesn’t notice it at first, but Snow plays a lot of attention to her hair. At any available moment she’ll find her mother’s fingers running through her hair and gently pulling out any knots.  Curious, Emma had worn her hair up in a tight bun during a day off to see how Snow would react. The instant Snow had noticed how Emma had styled her hair, her face went sour and stayed that way until Emma released it at the end of the day. To which, Emma received a smile that light up the room.  
  
“Cuddles on the couch?” Enquired Snow


End file.
